


Gone

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Character Death, Closeted Character, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Falling In Love, Feeling when a loved one dies, Feelings, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Juliette doesn't become Eve, Juliette is a Hexenbiest but she isn't evil, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Pairings, Neck Kissing, No Eve, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sleep, Sobbing, Visions, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supreme_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/gifts).



Nick ducked under the Black Claw Mauvais Dentes attack, lunging and snapping his fist into the man's stomach. The Wesen grunted and slashed at Nick's chest. Nick sidestepped, and heard a snarl behind him. He half turned, spin-kicking at the Mauvais Dentes. A crimson eyed Blutbad was charging towards him. Nick grabbed the Blutbad by the arm, whipping it in front of him and pushing it towards the Mauvais Dentes. The Mauvais Dentes leapt over the Blutbad, tackling Nick to the ground. The Blutbad rushed Trubel, who slashed its head off with her machete. The Mauvais Dentes teeth descended to Nick's throat and it ripped his throat out.

"NICK! You son of a..."

Trubel rushed the Mauvais Dentes, taking it from behind and smashing her machete into its head multiple times until it fell, woging back to human form. Trubel left her weapon buried in the sabertooth Wesen's skull and ran to Nick.

* * *

Juliette's stomach exploded in pain and she dropped to her knees. An image broke into her head as she dropped to her knees.

_A Wesen which resembled a sabertooth tiger leapt and slammed Nick to the ground. Its teeth descended and ripped out Nick's throat. Trubel ran up behind the Wesen and smashed its head with her machete until it fell dead and woged back to human form._

Juliette woged and screamed. The mirror in the bathroom exploded, just like the first time she had woged. She woged back to human form, curling into the fetal position. She sighed, rising to her feet and leaving.

"I have to find Nick and Trubel," she muttered, "maybe this hasn't happened yet. Maybe I can stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Trubel! Is Nick alright? What happened?"  
"You felt it, I guess?"  
"I felt something, yes. And I had a vision that a Wesen killed Nick by ripping out his throat. What happened? Where is he?"  
"Your vision was true, a Mauvais Dentes....sabertooth tiger Wesen, killed him. I'm so sorry, Juliette."

Trubel wrapped her arms around her older friend. Juliette cried into Trubel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Juliette said to Trubel, "I don't mean to be so weak."

"No, Juliette. It's fine."  
"Can I tell you something? Something that I haven't told anyone before. Not even Nick."

"Of course," Trubel said, "anything."

"I'm bisexual. I prefer women, but Nick....Nick was different. He was such a charmer that even though I prefer women, I instantly loved him. And I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

Trubel held Juliette at arms length and spoke gently to the Hexenbiest.

"Juliette, listen to me. Everything is going to be ok. You'll find someone else who will treat you the same as Nick."

"No," Juliette said, "I won't. He is...was...unique and no one will treat me like that again. Trubel, can you stay with me tonight? Please. I don't want to be alone right now."  
"Of course, Juliette. Of course I will."  
"Thank you so much," Juliette said.

_Three Hours Later...._

Trubel sat peacefully in a chair watching Juliette sleep. It occurred to her that it could be considered creepy, but she knew that Juliette might do something rash if she didn't watch her. Trubel's machete was resting on her lap, so that if anyone came to attack them, Trubel could fight it off. Juliette stirred, sitting upright and looking at Trubel.  
"Trubel? Can you come over here please? I'd like to talk to you."

"Ok," Trubel said, rising.

She put down her machete and walked to the bed. Juliette patted the mattress and Trubel sat down. Juliette brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes in an action that was incredibly cute to Trubel. Trubel leaned in, gently kissing her friend on the lips. Trubel's hand slid under Juliette's nightshirt and up her chest. Juliette broke the kiss, pushing Trubel away.

"We can't, Trubel. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you, I really do, and it's certainly not that you're not attractive, which you really are, in a rough around the edges way, but it's too soon after Nick died. Maybe...maybe when it's been a while and I've moved on more, we can be together. But not now. It's too soon."

"I understand," Trubel said, "but really, even this one time might be good for you. It might take your mind off Nick."

"Well there is that," Juliette said, "I suppose if you think it'll take my mind off Nick....But I'm not going to date you, not yet anyway."

"Ok."

Trubel kissed Juliette again, this time with her arms going around the Hexenbiest. Juliette hooked her fingers under Trubel's nightshirt and pulled it over the Grimm's head. Juliette kissed Trubel's neck, and then gently bit the young Grimm. She began to suck on the skin of Trubel's neck, eliciting a low moan from her friend. Trubel pulled off Juliette's shirt and her kisses ran down to the Hexenbiest's breast, her lips finding one of the woman's nipples. She bit it gently, sucking at the breast. Trubel's head lifted off Juliette's breast and the Grimm's fingers found the edge of Juliette's sleep-pants. She pulled them down, and her finger brushed softly against Juliette's lace-covered womanhood. Juliette's breath hitched as Trubel's finger brushed her sensitive area. Trubel pulled down Juliette's lace panties, gently pressing a finger inside of the Hexenbiest. Juliette moaned as Trubel rotated her finger inside of her. Trubel added another finger, her lips finding the skin just above Juliette's womanhood. Trubel's tongue teased along the edge of Juliette's entrance as she fingered the other woman. Soon Juliette cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking as her juices oozed onto Trubel's fingers. Trubel kissed Juliette again, and the Hexenbiest pulled a strap-on out of a bedroom drawer. She stared at it for a moment, smiling sadly.

"Nick loved it when I fucked him up the ass with this thing," she remarked.

She buckled it on, and Trubel lay on her back. Juliette thrusted herself into Trubel, and the Grimm moaned. She began to gently fuck the woman, and soon Trubel reached her own orgasm with a sharp cry. Her walls tightened around the cock and then released. They kissed again, and fell asleep.


End file.
